


Soft!Jace Headcanon Ficlets

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baking, Flower Crowns, Gen, Headcanon, Makeup, Nail Polish, Sweaters, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: I sawthis post on Tumblrand was completely inspired to write a little ficlet for each one and added one idea of my own.  Basically all the soft!Jace!!!!  This also takes places in the same headcanon universe as my fic Meddling





	

_ Sunrise _

Most days Jace doesn’t get to sleep in.  There are either training sessions, or meetings or some other thing that keeps Jace from sleeping in.

But every once in awhile, a day comes where Jace doesn’t have to get up early.  He relishes those days.  He still wakes when the sun starts to rise, but remains in bed.  He specifically picked his room so it faced the east, and always kept his drapes open so he could watch the sunrise.  Most mornings he’d already be up and moving around, but on these special days he stretches out under the sheets (800 thread count Egyptian cotton thanks to Izzy), tucks his arms under his head and relaxes.

It’s a rare occurrence, when he can watch the sun rise.  He loves to lay in bed and watch the sky change colors - first a light blue, then he watches as the sky over the city turns a multitude of pinks and oranges as the sun makes its ascension into the sky.

He wishes he had some sort of artistic ability - he’d love to paint the sunrise sometime.  His lips lift in a gentle smile, which only widens as the sun continues to rise.  It fills him such peace, such tranquility.  In the Institute, that is something hard to find - something is always happening, always going on.

Jace sighs softly as the sun rose and the pinks and oranges disappeared.  A knock on his door signalled the start to his day - always something to do.

He rolled out of bed and stretched, staring longingly out the window.

He’d get another chance to enjoy the sunrise.

* * *

 

_ Touch _

Everyone had heard the stories about Jace’s childhood, how he’d grown up.

The first time Maryse hugged him, Jace had stood stiffly for a moment before running away, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.  

Soon enough he’d started getting more than enough physical affection to make up for what he’d failed to receive when he was younger.  The more affection he got, the more he craved; even just a simple backslap would make him smile.  He also soon realized that he didn’t always have to wait for someone to initiate.  He could do it too, and no one would yell at him.

It’s so simple for him now, and it’s not unexpected for a fellow Shadowhunter to be on the receiving end of a backslap or a shoulder nudge.

Izzy was the first one he reached out to for affection; she was his little sister, after all, and he felt more comfortable hugging her than her parents.  It got easier and easier, and Jace found himself seeking her out randomly for hugs.  He almost stopped giving her hugs after she ransacked his wardrobe and got her hands on his hair, but … he still cared for her, and he had actually discovered he hadn’t minded it all that much.  And he had (eventually) thanked her for it.  After a hard training session with Izzy, it’s now very common to see him wrap her in a hug and spin her around a bit, their laughter filling the training space.  He rubs a cheek across the top of her head, laughing when her fingers tickle the sides of his head.  Teasing abounds and laughter builds.  It’s comforting and fills Jace’s heart.

He and Alec always had a connection and developed their own special shorthand.  Training together all the time, building a trust, a bond formed that was only strengthened by the Parabatai bond.  They have their own way of showing affection, of showing they care.  When it’s time for group meetings, Jace takes great pleasure in making sure to always follow Alec in and running both his hands through Alec’s hair, messing it up from whatever style Izzy has managed to coerce it into.  That leads to Alec punching Jace in the shoulder, which leads to an actual hug.  It gets broken up by the loud throat clearing of whatever Shadowhunter is leading the meeting.  Jace drops into the chair next to Alec and they share a grin - brothers in mass disruption.

Jace and Clary’s relationship is … strange.  There were sparks the moment they met, but things got complicated quickly.  They’d managed to find a rhythm, a way to get past the awkwardness and be family.  Clary loved to give hugs and after they’d discovered their … shared heritage, Jace had been a bit hesitant to accept hugs from her.  But she was his sister … One day after a particularly brutal training session, he found Clary sitting against one of the pillars, hot and sweaty and clearly exhausted.  He bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before settling next to her, laying down and resting his head in her lap.  A few moments later he felt a hesitant touch of her fingers in his hair and released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  He closes her eyes and enjoys the gentle touch of fingers running through his hair.  It’s a start, a first step in rebuilding a familial relationship.

Jace actually hated Simon on sight.  He tolerated him because well, you didn’t get Clary without Simon.  But Simon had an oddly endearing way about him and soon enough he and Jace are actually … friends?  Simon apparently loves to hug everyone and Jace finds himself on the receiving end of a couple of epic hugs.  But it’s different with Simon - he’s not family - he’s not Izzy, he’s not Alec.  There’s no long history there, nothing that makes showing affection easy.  But, Jace managed to find a simple way, an innocuous way.  He’d been cultivating  a small garden up on the roof of the Institute - veronica, trillium, soap wart, lavendar, lily of the valley, and african violets.  It’s a simple thing, slipping his hand into the crook of Simon’s arm, asking softly if he wanted to see his garden, and no it wasn’t an attempt to get Simon alone so Jace could kill him.  Simon’s laugh made Jace’s heart lift unexpectedly.  It felt nice.

* * *

 

_ Sweet _

The first time had been an accident.  Jace had found himself at Luke’s for random Shadowhunter business and found Luke in the kitchen, baking.  He’d stood hesitantly in the doorway, watching for a moment before Luke had called him in, saying if he was just going to stand there, he could make himself useful and help.

Jace had dropped his jacket on a chair and hesitantly approached Luke, watching what he was doing.  He took for granted that he just had food, never really asking himself what went into making it.  Objectively he knew a lot went into it, but it was something different to actually watch it be prepared.

The smell of something baking had Jace’s mouth watering and when Luke had offered him a piece of double dark chocolate brownie, Jace had taken the bite with a bit of trepidation.  But the tastes had exploded in his mouth and he’d practically begged Luke to teach him how to make them.

That had led to almost monthly cooking and baking lessons.  Luke could cook just fine, but he had a sweet tooth and a penchant for baking; cookies, pies, brownies, tarts … 

A normal baking lesson would find both Luke and Jace elbows deep in sugar and flour.  It’s not uncommon for Jace to have to grab a shower at Luke’s before heading back to the Institute because he’s covered in dough.  Jace actually got pretty good at baking - but it took him a long time before he took any of his baking creations back to the Institute.  A part of him wanted to keep it all for himself, and another part didn’t want to end up on kitchen duty.  Also, he and Luke had become … friends.  Jace didn’t want to ruin it, although rationally he knew that wouldn’t happen, but … old fears.

Simon figures it out purely by chance.  Neither Luke nor Jace see him, which is actually pretty cool because it means Simon’s getting better at lurking.  He celebrates by getting Jace a new apron - the one he was wearing was clearly Luke’s (too big).

The next time Jace shows up for a lesson, he discovers the apron - it’s black with a cherry pie on it and ‘Hot Stuff’ written below it in red.  Jace can’t help but smile, because only one person would get him such an apron.

Luke doesn’t comment, but gets the ingredients out for double dark chocolate brownies.  He and Jace work in comfortable silence and when they’re all finished, Jace takes a plate back to the Institute back with him.

He also leaves a small plate at Luke’s, with a note on top addressed to Simon that just says ‘Thanks’.

* * *

 

_ Warmth _

Jace tries talking to the higher ups, on multiple occasions, but nothing helped.  During the winters, there were parts of the Institute that got blasted cold.  Downright drafty.

Even though Izzy had gone through his clothes and gotten rid of everything, Jace had actually managed to purchase a few items himself.  He found comfortable sweaters, cozy and warm and longer than necessary sleeves.  They feel like wearing a blanket, and they’re Jace’s favorite thing to wear in winter.

In the mornings during the winter, when the snow is heavy on the ground and the walls of the Institute seem to shiver due to the cold, Jace throws on one of his cozy sweaters and tucks his hands into the sleeves, creating an odd pair of mittens around his hands.

“Sweater paws.”

Jace turned when he heard Izzy from the corner of the library.  “What?” he said.

“You have sweater paws,” Izzy said.  “It’s kind of adorable.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jace said.

“I know of a great pair of leather gloves, lined in fleece,” Izzy said.  “To wear around here when it gets too cold.”

“I’m fine,” Jace said, clutching the sleeves of his sweater tighter in his fists.  “I don’t need gloves.”

“If you say so,” Izzy replied.

* * *

 

_ Crowns _

Jace had known Meliorn for a long time - since he’d started training at the Institute, before he and Alec had their bond, before Izzy had ransacked his wardrobe.

It had been chance - Jace had escaped the Institute for some much needed alone time, and found himself in a beautiful meadow, face to face with Meliorn.  They’d quickly figured out it was better if Jace didn’t ask questions, but they found other things to talk about.  They’d just laid in the meadow, enjoying the feel of the sun on their skin, talking about nonsensical things.  It had taken a bit of coaxing, but Meliorn had been the first to get Jace to see a glimmer of self confidence.

Meliorn had coaxed Jace out of his shirt, complimenting him on his beautiful skin, enjoying the soft blush that tainted Jace’s skin.  

Jace had felt shy and uncomfortable, but had quickly been distracted by watching Meliorn’s fingers deftly creating a beautifully intricate flower crown.  A timid request for a lesson had gotten him a bright, kind smile and a nod from Meliorn.

His flower crown had been a disaster, but Meliorn had given his to Jace to wear back, which he had worn proudly and ignored any comments thrown his way.

The meadow turned into Jace’s sanctuary when things were going rough, and Meliorn always seemed to be there.  They’d sit together and work on flower crowns, talking about nonsensical things.  Jace could just let his fingers work and let his mind drift.  His flower crowns always turned out horribly, but Meliorn would always let Jace wear his back.

The first time Jace showed up in the meadow after he’d let Izzy get her hands on him, he had that old familiar feeling of shyness creep up on him.

“I see Isabelle has worked some magick,” Meliorn commented with a smile. 

Jace resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair or tug at his clothes.  “Yeah,” he replied with a shrug.

“Come,” Meliorn had said, reaching out to take Jace’s hand in his.  “We’ll sit, make some crowns.”

Jace had gratefully followed Meliorn, stripping off his jacket and shirt and settling in the meadow, tipping his head back to let the sun warm his face.  He didn’t know how long he sat there before he felt a bunch of flowers dropped into his lap.  He opened his eyes and gave Meliorn a grateful smile.

“Day’s wasting,” Meliorn teased.  

Jace happily sat in the meadow with Meliorn in silence, weaving together a flower crown.  Head down, bottom lip tucked between his teeth in concentration, hair falling in his face as he worked.

“I still like yours better,” Jace commented, looking over at Meliorn’s after he’d finished his own, the sun hanging low in the sky.

“I’ve had more practice,” Meliorn said.  “You can, of course, wear mine back.”

Jace smiled as he tugged his shirt and jacket back on.  He reached for the crown, and jumped when Meliorn pulled it back.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked.  “You said -”

“I know what I said,” Meliorn replied.  “But your hair’s all in your face.”  He stood and moved behind Jace, running a hand through Jace’s hair.

Jace jumped a bit when he felt Meliorn’s fingers in his hair.  After a few moments, he relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders as Meliorn ran fingers through his hair, pulling it back and securing it in a ponytail before resting the flower crown on his head.

“Perfect,” Meliorn said quietly, running a fingernail around the buzzed part of Jace’s hair.  “Off you go now, back to the Institute.”

Jace knew he was blushing when he stood up and faced Meliorn.

“Thanks,” Jace whispered.

“Anytime,” Meliorn replied, giving Jace a playful shove.  “Go on, back to the Institute.  Show off my handiwork.”

Jace smiled and nodded, brushing past Meliorn as he left the meadow.  He passed through Meliorn’s tent on his way out and caught sight of something he’d never seen before.

A small rack stood in a corner of the tent that had all his horrible flower crowns hanging from it.

* * *

 

_ Color _

Jace didn’t get the courage to do it until after Izzy had … well, made him over.  With his new found confidence, he realized he could explore all the things that had intrigued him before.  Which is how he found himself in Izzy’s bedroom one morning.

“Yes?” Izzy asked.

“Can I watch you?” Jace asked, motioning to all the makeup laid out on Izzy’s bed.

Izzy smiled and nodded, patting a spot on the bed next to her.  She very carefully explained each step of what she was doing, adding pointers and subtle hints for what she thought Jace might want to do.  She’s kind and patient and takes her time, making sure Jace can see everything she’s doing.

Jace watches carefully, mentally cataloging everything Izzy does.  He asks questions about everything; brushes, powder versus creme, liquid versus pencil, colors, brands.  It’s like art and Jace is intrigued at how Izzy’s face changes.  He goes back the next morning, and the morning after that, and the morning after that.  After about ten visits, Izzy passes the makeup over to Jace and points to her face.

“Your turn,” Izzy says and closes her eyes, waiting.

“You’re kidding,” Jace replies.

“Nope, no more watching, time to show me what you learned,” Izzy said.

Jace frowns, but picks up a brush, takes a deep breath and begins.  Bottom lip tucked between his teeth, he works quietly.  When he’s finished, he sets everything aside, passes a mirror to Izzy and waits patiently.

“I will proudly wear this,” Izzy said.  “Good job, big brother.”

Jace blushes a bit and presses a kiss to Izzy’s hair before leaving her room, escaping to the training room.

When he gets back to his room later that day, he finds a black bag on his bed and when he looks in it he smiles.  It’s filled with makeup.

The next day he goes to breakfast sporting mascara, dark purple eye liner and the palest of pink lip gloss.  

Izzy gives him a wolf whistle.

He only preens a little.  Maybe the next morning he’ll try eyeshadow, too.

* * *

 

_ Polish _

Jace tells himself it’s just to perfect his hand-eye coordination.  He was sitting in Magnus’ living room, watching the warlock deftly apply polish to each and every nail, both his right and his left hand, without even messing up.

“Teach me to do that?” Jace asked hesitantly.

Jace really should have been scared of the look in Magnus’ eyes, and remember not to open his mouth around the warlock.  Before too long, his own nails were painted dark purple and Magnus was giving him very specific pointers about hand and nail care and the right way to apply polish.

The polish chipped within a day and Jace had to take it all off after two days, but he’d liked it.  He went back the next weekend, hoping to get some practice in, but had found Magnus and Alec on the couch, snuggling together while Alec painted Magnus’ nails for him.

He practices on himself when he can, sad every time the polish chips because he spent so much time working to get it right.  He creates his own collection of nail polish, mostly grays and shades of purple, and black of course.

He does sometimes manage to be at Magnus’ when Alec is not there.  He hesitates near the doorway until Magnus just rolls his eyes and tugs Jace into the living room where they sit across from each other.  The question is never asked, Magnus just seems to know what Jace wants and passes his hands over.  Then, Jace can lose himself in the process, the filing and buffing, the clear coat, the color, the top coat … his mind can drift and he can just forget whatever drama’s going on.  Magnus is always quiet, letting him work, never pressing him for what’s wrong.

Magnus’ collection is huge, a multitude of colors in every shade possible.  Most of them Jace has never seen Magnus wear.  Magnus tends to stick to black, at least that’s what Jace normally sees him wear.

And when he’s done working on Magnus’ nails, he shyly passes over his own hands, silently requesting Magnus do his nails for him.

“Purple again Jace?” Magnus asks.

“Surprise me, Magnus,” Jace replies.  “Surprise me.”

* * *

 

_ Cotton _

The first one appears on Jace’s bed after a particularly brutal training sessions.  Jace is hot and sweaty, his hair hanging in his face as he lift circle of pink cotton off the bed, dangling it off his finger.

He prowls through the Institute until he finds Izzy.  “What is this?” he asks her.

“Believe that is a headband, big brother,” Izzy replies with a smile.

“Okay.  Why was it on my bed?”

“Someone, I don’t know who, probably thought that having your hair in your face when you’re working or training could be detrimental and might get you hurt,” Izzy said.

“Your fault for convincing me to cut my hair like this.”

“It’s a perfect look for you, and you know it,” Izzy said.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed.  “How do you even wear this thing anyway?”

Izzy laughs and motions Jace over, helping him with the headband.   “Oh my gosh, you look so cute!” she exclaims, dragging him over to a mirror.

Jae bites his lip when he sees his reflection - it’s similar to when he wears his hair slicked back, except there’s this band of pink and blonde hair falling around it.  It’s not a common look, but Jace doesn’t automatically hate it.

“It’s practical,” Jace admits.

“Mmmhmm,” Izzy says. 

A few days later, a collection of headbands show up on Jace’s bed, all soft and cotton, a multitude of soft colors with a couple of black ones thrown in.  It’s common for Jace to wear one while he’s working out, keeping his hair out of his face as he perfects his sword movements.

On rare occasions he’ll wear a pale purple or pink one as he works out, just because he wants to.

* * *

 

_ Cashmere _

When Jace gets the first one, he’s sure it’s meant to be a joke.  The softest cashmere and the palest pink, the card on the top of it is written in Magnus’ hand.  But when Jace’s fingers touch it, his intent to toss it in the trash, he stops.  Runs his fingers over the soft fabric.  Hesitantly lifts a sleeve and rubs it against his cheek, and smiles.  

He doesn’t actually wear it for a long time, but he secretly keeps it in his room.

There’s no special day, no reason.  Jace just woke up one morning and when he got dressed, he slipped the pale pink cashmere sweater on, his eyes widening at the feel of the cashmere against his chest.  He fixed his hair, eyeing it carefully and making a note to talk to Izzy about a touch up, and left the room.

He felt everyone stare at him as he wandered around the Institute, but just kept his head up and back straight and found his friends.  Who were congregated in one of the common areas.  With Magnus, who just gave him a smug smile.

“Never thought pink would be your color,” Clary commented.  “But it looks good.”

“I’m tucking this information away for later,” Izzy said, giving Jace a proud smile.

Everyone lets the subject drop and continues their previous discussion.  Jace tucks his hands in his pockets and watches his friends; watches the way Alec and Magnus stand close enough so their shoulders touch, watch the way Clary stares at Izzy when she thinks Izzy isn’t watching - but Izzy is always watching.

He gets more comfortable, starts wearing the sweater more often, to the point that it starts to wear and fray.  Magnus and Alec buy him another, still soft pink, but with little purple hearts on it.  Izzy buys him one as well, an ombre of pale pink to dark mauve.  Simon even buys him one, the same pale pink with a huge unicorn on the front.

But Jace’s favorite is still the first one Magnus gave him.  Worn, sleeves frayed, holes in the hem, and stretched to the point where it falls off one shoulder everytime he wears it.  A part of Jace enjoys the looks he gets when he wears it, hair held back with a matching pink headband and shoulder bared.

Especially if it causes a couple of fellow Shadowhunters to walk into walls.


End file.
